villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flandre Scarlet
Flandre Scarlet is the younger sister of Remilia and the "dirty little secret" of Scarlet Devil Mansion. Because of her unstable personality and incredible destructive power she lives in the basement of the mansion. She's immune to Holy things and has incredible physical strength; her sister has ordered her not to leave the mansion for nearly 500 years. She knows little about the world outside and, until the heroines arrived during the Extra Stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she has had no substantive contact with any humans other than Sakuya. Appearance She has red eyes and short blonde hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. Wears a red skirt and vest, with a pink shirt underneath. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Her wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards. She carries a matching metal wand with her, which is apparently the mythical Lævateinn. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals are presented as follows: Light Blue, Blue, Purple, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Light Green and Light Blue again. Has longer hair than Remilia. Power Flandre Scarlet is possibly one of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo. In addition to the massive physical and magical strength of a vampire, she possesses the ability to destroy anything by finding and crushing its "eye" in the palm of her hand. The "eye" is a sort of center of tension present in anything. The limits of this ability are unknown. It is known that once she destroyed a meteor that would have crashed into the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Flandre has other miscellaneous powers she uses in spellcard combat, such as the ability to create three duplicates of herself and to turn invisible. She wields Laevateinn, a metal staff which can turn into a massive flaming sword that leaves trails of small fireballs behind it when swung. Flandre can turn into a bat to avoid dangerous attacks. Interestingly, her bat form's wings are normal, rather than the crystal wings she normally has. Personality Flandre is somewhat insane (her official profile describes her as "kind of nuts". This in combination with her immense power leads the residents of the mansion to typically keep her inside. Despite this, she is usually docile and doesn't try to get out by force, even though with her power she probably could. Therefore it's probable that she is a shut-in of her own will. She is said to respect her older sister a lot. Flandre is incapable of feeding herself like most vampires, because due to being locked in the mansion she doesn't know how to properly subdue a human to drink their blood. When she tries to attack a human, she vaporizes them completely, leaving no blood left to drink. She depends on Sakuya to feed her. Relationships *Remilia Scarlet (Older sister) *Patchouli Knowledge (Sister's friend) *Sakuya Izayoi (Chief maid) *Hong Meiling (Gatekeeper) *Koakuma (Unknown) Fan culture *Flandre's personality is the subject of a lot of controversy among fans. Depictions of her vary from a tragic figure unjustly imprisoned by a jealous and insensitive sister, to an unstoppable juggernaut of death and carnage that obliterates everything in her way. Usually she is portrayed as a playful little girl with a sinister side, as her playmates always risk of getting broken. *There is some speculation regarding why her wings are the way they are. Usually fans speculate they are artificial. Some consider the crystals on her wings to be the source or the seals of her power. *Flandre is often depicted as bipolar, one personality being childish and playful, the other brutal and sadistic. Trivia *Her boss theme ("U.N. Owen was her?") and her second-to-last spell card ("Secret Barrage - And Then There Will Be None?") are references to Agatha Christie's novel And Then There Were None. *Her sword/wand Laevateinn is, or shares its name with, the sword/wand of Loki, Norse god of Mischief and Chaos. (Her sister Remilia, in turn, uses Gugnir, the mythical spear of the Norse god Odin). *Her theme song, ''U.N. Owen Was Her? ''has gained tremendous popularity through a remix of it using sounds from Japanese McDonalds commercials called McRolled. Most Western fans of Touhou Project first learn about the games through the McRolled videos. Since McRoll is more popular than the original tune, many trolls will try to enrage Touhou fans with the saying "ZUN stole from McRoll". Gallery Profile Other Appearance Flandre_Scarlet_full_1227574.jpg|Flandre Scarlet in Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony Flandre_Scarlet_full_1227630.jpg|Flande Scarlet in Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem Merchandise Griffon flandre scarlet01.jpg Griffon scarlet flandra01.jpg Griffon flandar scarlet01.jpg Flan-1-1.jpeg 5d734a620271211481a7c9da141a4425.jpg Kadoushoujo flan 001.jpg Liquidstone mameshiki flandre scarlet01.jpg 3flandere1.jpg Gift flandra scarlet01.jpg Theme Category:Vampires Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villainesses Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Siblings Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Living Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Immortals Category:Touhou Villains Category:Ax Crazy